A brisket barrier is a barrier for helping to correctly position an animal within an animal stall. The barrier is typically located at the front of the stall, that is the end of the stall where the animal's head is located during use, and extends transversely of the stall.
Some animals, in particular cows, tend to lie down with either one or both front legs naturally extended. Some conventional brisket barriers discourage or do not allow this natural leg extension. In addition, conventional brisket barriers are usually fixed with respect to the stall and so can be difficult and time consuming to reposition.
It would be desirable to provide a brisket barrier that mitigates the problems identified above.